Empress Zhang
|hobby = Fighting enemies. |goals = Help their husband to expand Shu. Keep her husband out of danger. |family = Zhang Fei (father, deceased) Lady Xiahou (mother) Zhang Bao (brother, deceased) Zhang Shao (brother) Liu Shan (husband) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Loyal Monarch}}Empress Zhang (Chinese: 張皇后) is the name given to a group of characters in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. They are an empresses of the state of Shu Han in the Three Kingdoms period and a wives of Liu Shan. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is given the fictional name called Xingcai (Chinese: 星彩) in the games. Biography Empress Jing'ai Zhang's father is Shu General Zhang Fei, and her mother is Lady Xiahou, a daughter of Xiahou Yuan. She married Liu Shan in at the request of Liu Bei. When Liu Shan became Crown Prince, she received the title of Crown Princess. In the same year she lost her father when he was murdered by his subordinates. After Liu Bei dies, Liu Shan became emperor and made her empress. Empress Zhang had no children. Later on, she is died in unknown. Empress Zhang Liu Shan's first wife, Empress Jing'ai, was her sister. She was also a daughter of Zhang Fei and Lady Xiahou, a daughter of Xiahou Dun. When her sister died in 237, Liu Shan adopted her as a concubine. The next year, he elevated her to empress. Empress Zhang, much like her predecessor, but had no children. After the kingdom was lost to Wei, she and her husband were called to the Wei capital, Luoyang. Since her husband was appointed Prince of Anle, she should became a princess. While her fate is unknown. ''Dynasty Warriors'' In this incarnation, Empress Zhang is named Xingcai. She is a daughter of Zhang Fei and Xiahou Ji, a younger sister of Zhang Bao, and the wife of Liu Shan. Xingcai was said to be a mentally resilient woman who while bears the responsibility of enduring several hardships. Although many people are worried about her security affairs, but her strong determination prevents her from depending too much on them. At some point, she has a close relationship with Guan Ping, thus they were make a lot of demands. Both warriors are the same age, she is respected by her family and has similar responsibilities to their country. Though Xingcai doing is own efforts in order to ensured the idea for her family. In Dynasty Warriors 7, she often served as Liu Shan's closest and most loyal retainer and possible love interest, Xingcai practically as she never trying to blamed him in helplessly than how really thought that the various troops were very satisfied, even if her identity shall stayed and praise them in passing. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Xingcai accompanied Liu Shan in Tianshui to participate on the battle, as well as worried about her friends and want Zhuge Liang make many regulations. Also, Zhao Yun always feeling conflict for himself and keep their others safe to against Jiang Wei, but Jiang Wei was later surrendered by them. During the battle of Chencang, Xingcai could concentrate on advising Zhuge Liang, only to saw her brother eventually died in Guan Xing's hands. Most of the battles are failed, Shu forces were getting killed by Jin forces and Xingcai was seriously injured by them. Gallery Images Empress Zhang Zhangshi_(1MROTK).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Zhangshi-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12~13 portrait. Zhangshi_(1MROTKS).png|Thirtieth year anniversary portrait for 100man-nin no Sangokushi Special. Zhangshi_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Xingcai Xing_Cai.jpg|Xingcai in Dynasty Warriors 5. Xingcai-dw7art.jpg|Xingcai in Dynasty Warriors 7. Xingcai-dw8art.jpg|Xingcai in Dynasty Warriors 8. Xingcai - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Xingcai's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Xingcai_(DW9).png|Xingcai in Dynasty Warriors 9. Xingcai Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Xingcai's civilian clothes. Videos DYNASTY WARRIORS 9 - (Shu) Xingcai's Ending Scene|Xingcai's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *In the first Warriors Orochi, Xingcai and Yoshihiro Shimazu arrived in Ueda Castle and save Zhao Yun from Orochi forces. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Monarchs Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Fighter Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Book Heroes Category:Siblings Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Good Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Amazons Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Aristocrats Category:Leaders Category:Dreaded Category:Predecessor Category:Successors Category:Lethal Category:Historical Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Egalitarian Category:Charismatic Category:Pacifists Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Defectors Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Teenagers Category:Nemesis Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Animal Kindness Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Officials Category:Master Orator Category:Symbolic Category:Knights Category:Chaste Category:Strong-Willed Category:Wrathful Category:Famous Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Liars Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Posthumous Category:Rescuers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers Category:Martyr Category:Inconclusive Category:Provoker Category:Envious Category:Optimists Category:Feminists